The New Moon Princess
by Hikari Nova
Summary: A Wish on young Jasmine Potters 7th birthday brings about a new age as powers long forgotten and thought lost return. {I suck at Summaries so no hating please. Pending re-write
1. Chapter 1 Fixed

Jasmine, Hermione, and all the others of their year group was born in 1990 or in Hermione's case 1989 so no flaming please.

 **{Line Break}**

6 almost 7 year old Jasmine Lily Potter sat watching Sailor Moon while her Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin had left on a 3 day vacation, now while her Aunt wasn't the best mainly because her Uncle forces her to but when her Uncle was gone Jasmine and Petunia got along greatly in fact her Aunt was in the middle of getting devoice papers done up mainly due to how her Uncle treats her.

 **{Line Break}**

It was nearing midnight and the start of her 7th birthday and Jasmine was laying on her bed in the smallest bedroom as she waited for midnight so she could make her wish and as the clock chimed 12 Jasmine made her wish.

"I wish I was the reincarnation of the moon princess like Sailor Moon was" Jasmine said as she closed her eyes while she wished with all her might unknowingly calling up on her magic that was boosted due to it being the very start of her 7th birthday and as she fell asleep she didn't know that she had set herself up on a new path in her life.

 **{Line Break}**

Under London in the department of mysteries, in the hall of prophecies a long darkened and cracked orb started to repair itself as the prophecy latched onto Jasmine as she made her wish, the only witness being an unspeakable who was making his rounds to make sure there was no-one in the Department of Mysteries that shouldn't be.

 **{Line Break}**

On the moon in the ruins of the old Moon Kingdom where it has lain since the battle against Metelica her servant Queen Beryl and the forces of the Negaverse the Imperial Silver Crystal glowed as it started to float up before shooting off towards the Earth or more specifically #4 Private Drive, Little Whining, Surrey, England where it would float down and merge with a sleeping Jasmine who's hair started to gain a few blonde strands of hair.

 **{Line Break}**

Sailor Pluto had over the millennium since the fall of the moon kingdom doing her duty to guard the time gates though she had been saddened that the Queen had chosen to use the Imperial Silver Crystal to kill off the 7 shadows instead of sealing them away with the rest of Metelica's and Queen Beryl's forces, as she lamented on being the last of the solar system's Sailor Senshi a power pulse from the time gates caused her to gasp in shock as the timeline underwent a great change more so as she saw the return of a new generation of Sailor Senshi, it was also with great surprise that she saw the rebirth of the moon kingdom's royal family.

"I'll have to let the Mau know that the Royal Family has been reborn and to send a pair of adviser's to earth to find the new Princess" Pluto says to herself before smiling as she saw the changes in the timeline.

 **{Line Break}**

When the Dursley's returned to #4 Private Drive Vernon was grumpy due to a severe thunder storm that passed through the town they was staying in during their vacation and so he was automatically blaming his niece and her 'freakishness' for the thunder storm.

"GIRL!" Vernon bellowed as he shut the house door behind him and as Jasmine came down the stairs Vernon grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground.

"You think you can ruin my families vacation with your freakishness!? Well I'm going to show you what happens" Vernon says as he pulls his fist back to hit Jasmine before a pain shot through his skull as Petunia hits him over the head causing him to let Jasmine go and fall down holding his head while Dudley had called 999 to get the police to come, Petunia's lessons on protecting girls and his cousin from being hurt driving him to make the call before Petunia could.

 **{Line Break}**

October 31st a year later saw Petunia, a 9 year old Dudley, and 8 year old Jasmine packing their things as Petunia had managed get a refresher to be apart of the Grunnings foreign affairs department.

"Jasmine can you take Athena and check the house to make sure we didn't forget anything please?" Petunia asks her now mostly Blonde niece getting a "Yes auntie" as said mostly blonde girl collected the cat in question and started to look through the house for anything that was missed.

"So where are we moving to for your Aunt's new job Princess?" Athena asks Jasmine as they searches for anything that had been forgotten.

"I think we'll be moving to Japan until around my 11th birthday Aunt Petunia says it's because my mum and dad had signed me up for their old school due to it being a school that not only had they both gone to but my fathers family has gone to it for many generations" Jasmine says with a soft smile.

It took Jasmine and Athena 15 minutes to look throughout the house and find a few of Dudley's things that had been over looked by her cousin who was always a bit messy something that annoyed both Jasmine and Petunia Jasmine due to her Aunt's influence on keeping things orderly and her Aunt due to her slight OCD for cleanliness.

"Here you go Auntie just a pair of Dudley's jeans and a few of his playstation games" Jasmine says as she hands over the items for her aunt to pack amongst Dudley's things before putting Athena into a pet carrier in the back seat with her before the car left for the airport.

 **{Line Break}**

9 year old Jasmine looked up from where she had been sweeping the shrine grounds that doubled as both a normal mundane school and a school to teach magical children to use their magic as priests and priestess's her aunt Petunia had thought the shrine would be good for her and it had been, but the reason she had looked up from her sweeping was the sudden appearance of a woman in a sailor fuku with a staff.

"You're hard to track down Hime" the woman says before she smiles softly at the young girl before she continued to speak "My name is Setsuna and up until 3 years ago I was the last of the Senshi for our solar system, and the reason for my searching for you was to help train you as both the next moon princess, but also to teach you to bestow upon whom ever you wish the planetary powers of the former inner and outer Senshi to both protect your and to aid you in defending earth" and with that Jasmine started to be taught both how she should act when she needed to among the higher class families or as the moon princess but she also learned how to fight both as sailor moon and in her normal form.

 **{Line Break}**

10 year old Jasmine stared at the greasy haired man with blue-green eyes before turning around and calling out "Auntie there's someone here at the door" before turning back to the greasy hair man stating "Please stay here my aunt will be along in a moment" before she turned and walked up the stares to her bedroom to fix her now sunny blonde hair up in pony tail.

 _{Mean while down stairs}_

Petunia looked at the man and sighed out a "Of all the people they could've sent they had to send him" all the while Servous Snape was confused.

"Excuse me Petunia who was that young girl that answered the door?" Snape asks trying to remain civil with the older sister of his long dead former friend.

"My Niece Jasmine" Petunia says before adding "For some reason around her 7th birthday her hair started to turn blonde and about a year ago her eyes turned a blue-green color but I can't seem to find anything wrong with her and neither could the priests of the Shrine Jasmine went to while we lived in Japan"

"They only thing I could think of is if she had some sort of inheritance awakening that can be all found out at Gringotts that Wizarding world's bank with a Inheritance test" Snape says as he wanted to find out what was going on with the Potter girl.

 **{Line Break}**

Jasmine looked around Diagon Alley amused by the middle age feel of the Wizards of Britain seem to prefer then again she had herd from her sensei's at the shrine that the British Wizards where among the most backwards in the world as they headed towards the marble building that was the Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"Now remember the Goblin race hates anyone wasting their time so don't annoy them by asking pointless questions and above all else remain polite towards them" Snape says to both Petunia and Jasmine who nods at the man with Petunia treating it as if they was attending a foreign affairs meeting and Jasmine treating it as meeting another race as the Moon princess.

Walking into the bank Snape went to the closest free teller who was counting and weighing some gems.

"Excuse me" Snape says getting a sneer from the goblin as he looked up at snape.

"Yes Wizard?" came the annoyed response of the goblin.

"We're here to make a withdraw from miss Potters trust vault along with to get miss Potter to take a Inheritance test" Snape says as he indicates Jasmine who for her part just smiles a soft closed mouth smile with a regal nod.

"Interesting" the goblin says as he looks at Jasmine before turning and shouting something out in what Snape said was the Goblin's language gobble-de-gook.

"Griphook will take you down to miss Potters trust vault after you have the Inheritance test on miss Potter done" the goblin says as Griphook leads the 3 of them through the halls of Gringotts to an office before entering and leaving the 3 of them to wait out in the hallway.

"You may enter now" Griphook says as he exits from the office 10 minutes later.

Jasmine looks around the office as they enters and had to blink to make sure she wasn't seeing things as behind the goblin on the wall was a painting of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium.

"Sit humans and we'll do the Inheritance test on the young Potter Heiress" the apparently aged goblin says in a rough voice.

The goblin then stood up and went to the self behind him as he collected parchment, a silver knife, a bowl, and finally 2 vials one filled with a light blue fluid and the other a cloudy fluid.

Setting the things down the Goblin says "Cut you hand Heiress Potter and let 7 drops of blood in t he cloudy colored potion and then pour the potion into the bowl where I'll add the next potion before pouring the mixed potions onto the parchment where the magic in the potions will show you what your Inheritance is" with a gulp and a look towards her aunt Jasmine stood up and made the cut in her hand to allow the 7 drops of blood to drop into the potion before handing it to the goblin who pours it along with the light blue potion into the bowl where blood red runes light up as the potions combine to form the color of blood before he pours the contents over the parchment as writing begins to form.

 _ **{Gringotts results}**_

 _ **Name: Jasmine Lily Potter**_

 _ **Father: James Potter**_

 _ **Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans**_

 _ **Godfather: Sirius Black {by Godfather Ritual}**_

 _ **Heir to:**_

 _ **Ancient and Noble house of Potter: By Blood**_

 _ **Ancient and noble house of Black: By Blood and Magic**_

 _ **Ancient and Royal house of D'Luna: By Magical Adoption**_

 _ **Titles: Heiress of house Potter, Heiress of house Black, Heiress of House D'Luna, Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Crown Princess of the New Moon Kingdom**_

 _ **Properties:**_

 _ **Potter:**_

 _ **Godrics Hallow: In Ruins {Illegal Ministry Seized}**_

 _ **Potter Manor: Unpalatable**_

 _ **Potter Castle: New Hampshire**_

 _ **Black:**_

 _ **#12 Grimwauld place : In Disrepair**_

 _ **Black Manor: Unpalatable**_

 _ **Black Castle: Unpalatable**_

 _ **D'Luna:**_

 _ **Royal Lunarian Castle: In Ruins**_

 _ **Moon Kingdom: In Ruins**_

 _ **New Moon Kingdom: ?**_

 _ **{End Results}**_

After that it started listing vaults she could claim or use but the fact that the Goblin seemed highly shocked when he saw the D'Luna house along with the Magical Adoption next to it Jasmine nearly thought the goblin was going to have a heart attack.

 **{Line Break}**

And Done I hope you all like this new fic and I'm going to forgo the poll right now until I get more stable acess to a PC with net connection.

Anyways I do got to ask your opinion my readers.

Should I use girls from Hogwarts as Jasmine's sailor Senshi {Sailor Scouts}

Or

Should I use OC's as Jasmine's Sailor Senshi {Sailor Scouts}

Remember that the Senshi will become Jasmine's friends as she goes about creating new inner/outer Senshi's to replace those lost when the moon kingdom fell.


	2. Status Update

Right well I've had some Pm's lately asking about updating this fic and I will state that I DID have a few chapters written up and saved in a folder but my mum accidentally deleted them off of my computer thinking them to be old chapters seeing as I hadn't been active with writing for the past few months ^^' I actually had them forgotten about due to RL issues that's been going on ***sighs and glares at the bills*** so sadly this will be on hiatus until I get my muse back to either write new chapters for it OR I decide or re-write it as I've had some interesting ideas for other fics that may work for this one.

Hopefully within the next month or 2 I SHOULD be able to either start posting updates or rework my original chapter...I'm kinda upset with my original chapter to be honest so it's more likely i'll be re-writing the 1st chapter into something hopefully better.

Wishing everyone a good day,

Hikari Nova


End file.
